1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a container for storing parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous containers for storing parts, storage systems, and mechanisms for storing and retrieving articles within the storage area are known in the prior art and are widely used today. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,964,562 to Bernard, II et al and 5,024,318 to Schwarze et al., and disclose a variety of conveyors used in warehouses.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,562 to Bernard, II et al. shows an apparatus for exchanging articles that includes an article holder, a vertical mast having a vertical mast axis and a shuttle ring assembly to hold the articles. The apparatus is designed for a warehouse usage. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,318 to Schwarze et al shows a conveyor track including carriers supported in the track for holding individual parts wherein each of the parts is supported by the carrier on top or bottom of the part. In addition to the prior art patents cited above, different conventional shipping containers for storing parts are known to be used in the industry today.
However, one of areas of continuous development and research is the area of a more advanced design of a convenient and compact storage container with an extra storage space that may provide for storing a wide variety of differently shaped parts that include solid and hollow portions.